herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kiara
Princess Kiara is the main protagonist of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. She is Simba and Nala's daughter, Kion's sister, Kovu's best friend and later, his wife, and Mufasa, Sarabi and Sarafina's granddaughter. Appearance Kiara shares many traits with her parents and grandparents. Like Nala, her fur and belly are both a cream color with a noticeable tinge of gold given to her by Simba, which results in a light creamy gold pelt. She has brownish-red eyes, which she inherited from Simba and her grandfather. The only other features Kiara seems to get from Queen Nala are her build and eye shape. Unlike most of the lionesses in The Lion King universe, Kiara stays one consistent color throughout the film, instead of darkening with age like her predecessors. She closely resembles young adult Sarabi. She isn't very large in terms of height either, only coming up to Nala's shoulder and Simba's chest. Her mate Kovu easily dwarfs her in size, as well as every other leonine character in the movie. This is probably because, as a young adult, she hasn't finished growing yet. Personality As a cub, Kiara is a bit mischievous as her father was when he was a cub, and disobedient. She gets ignorant and annoyed with her father's overprotective parenting and Timon and Pumbaa's babysitting. Where Simba goes to the elephant graveyards, merely because he was curious about what was there, Kiara goes to the Outlands because she was told not to. Despite all this, she is very friendly, trying to make friends with Kovu, an Outlander cub she should be wary of. Unlike Simba, however, she has no desire to be the future Queen. As a young adult, Kiara doesn't change much. However, she isn't as approving of her father's supervision as she once was, and wants to be self-sufficient and make her own decisions, thus putting her into a conflict with her father. She's still friendly and a bit rash in her actions. Biography Cub In the beginning, Simba and Nala bring a newborn Kiara to Rafiki who presents her to the animals of the Pride Lands and also Mufasa's ghost. Pumbaa and Timon begin to discuss about teaching Kiara and mistakenly believe that she is a male, but Rafiki corrects them causing them to faint. Weeks later Kiara now a young cub prepares to go off to play but is stopped by Simba who tells her to be careful and after she leaves sends Timon and Pumbaa to keep an eye on her. Kiara starts to chase a butterfly which leads to the Outlands but then Timon and Pumbaa appear behind and she falls into water and Pumbaa drives in to save her but ends up landing on her. After getting out of the water Kiara sneaks away whilst Timon and Pumbaa are arguing about what grubs are better slimy or crispy. Eventually Kiara reaches the Outlanders where she mets another cub named Kovu. In the lands, she and Kovu get attacked by hungry crocodiles until they escaped. After escaping the two cubs start to play but then Simba appears then Kovu's mother Zira and take their children back their homes. After returning to the Pride Lands, Simba scolds Kiara for wandering off and says that she has to be careful as future Queen. Kiara then asks what if she doesn't want to be Queen to which Simba replies saying that it like saying she doesn't want to be a lion and it's in her blood as he is before singing We Are One, which means about how the species they are. Young Adult Years later, Kiara now a young adult is preparing to go on her first hunt and asks Simba to let her do it on her own. Though he promises to, he goes against his word by Timon and Pumbaa after her when she is gone. After running into Timon and Pumbaa, Kiara guesses that her father sent them and is angered that he broke his promise and then goes off to hunt away from the Pride Lands. Just as Kiara is about to hunt antelope they run off and Kiara notices fire (which was set by Kovu's siblings Nuka and Vitani) and eventually falls unconscious. Kovu on Zira's orders goes into the fire and saves Kiara. After waking up Kiara is at first angry at Kovu for bringing her back to the Pride Lands but changes her mind when she recognises him just as Simba and Nala arrive who had noticed the fire. At first Simba is reluctant to allow Kovu to join the pride because he is an Outsider but has to go by the law of owing debts but makes him stay outside Pride Rock where Kiara thanks Kovu for saving her and makes a deal with him to teach her to hunt. The next day, Kiara and Kovu meet Timon and Pumbaa and help them chase away birds that are eating the bugs, then running into a herd of rhinos on a gorge. Later that night Kiara and Kovu are taken to an imaginary world called "Upendi" by Rafiki where the two lions fall in love. The next day Simba banishes Kovu from the Pride Lands for supposedly being part of Zira's ambush and because of this Kiara gets into an argument with her father going as far to say that he will never be Mufasa before leaving to find Kovu. After finding him she convinces him to return with her to reunite their prides. The two then stop the feud between two prides during the final battle and Kiara tells Simba that the Outsiders are like the Pridelanders which convinces Kovu's sister Vitani and the other Outsiders to rejoin the Pridelanders. Only Zira refuses peace and she tries to attack Simba but Kiara leaps in to defend her father and crashes into Zira and the two lioness fall over the edge of the cliff side. Kiara lands on a ledge whilst Zira hangs onto it, Kiara attempts to save her but the evil lioness falls to her death just moments before Simba arrives to pull Kiara back up to the top of the cliff where she is reunited with her mother and Kovu and Simba allows Kovu and the other Outsiders to rejoin the pride. The day later, the Outsiders and Pridelanders are rejoiced and peace is restored. Kiara and Kovu are seen on the top of Pride Rock and Mufasa's ghost congratulates them, "We are one". Gallery Imagekaac.jpg|Kiara as a cub Imagesck.jpg Imageskc.jpg|Young Kiara with her father Simba imagenak.jpg|Young Adult Kiara with her mother Nala Imageyakws.jpg|Kiara with Simba Imagek+k.jpg|Kiara and Kovu imagekak.jpg|Kiara with Kovu imagerpok.jpg|Rafiki's painting of Kiara. Category:Kid Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Feline Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Heroes who can't fly Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Fighter Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Lions Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Disney Princesses Category:Royal Maidens Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tomboys Category:Amazons Category:Pacifists Category:Nurturer Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Daughters Category:Daughter of a Hero Category:Main Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Life Saver Category:Married Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Playful Heroes Category:Granddaughters Category:Childhood friends Category:Monarchs Category:Wise Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Baby Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Sister of Hero Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Successors Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Merciful Heroes